


Anything

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: Antiquarian's Chest [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/9730.html?thread=40268290#t40268290</p><p>Meredith has good reason to be afraid of mages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

_“Merry!” A little girl’s voice squealed in laughter, “Merry, where are you?”_

_“Come find me, Becky!” An older girl, about 13, called out from her hiding place behind a tree._

_“Not fair!” The seven year old ran around the clearing looking for her older sister._

_A few minutes later a tow headed imp popped up beside Meredith and cried, “I found you!” They two play wrestled for a minute before they collapsed back on the grass giggling. “I love you, Merry!”_

_“I love you, too, Imp.”_

_“I’m not an imp!” The other girl shouted, indignant._

_Meredith rolled over and began tickling her younger sister, shrieks of laughter filling the meadow._

Knight Commander Meredith closed her eyes in remembrance of those happy times with her little sister. The times before the rogue apostate her parents had been sheltering from the Templars went insane and butchered her whole family.

Their comfortable little cottage had been nothing but a smoking ruin and blood covered walls. Her little sister lay in the yard, hair red and matted and her insides hanging out. Meredith had only escaped the blast by being in the market at the time. 

She had ran back as quick as she could to find the grisly scene awaiting her. The mage came at her, too, but she raced to the shed where Papa had kept his blacksmithy and grabbed the first sword she had come across.

Luck and Maker’s Grace had saved her that day. The mage, senseless with possession, had ran himself through on her father’s sword. 

When the Templars finally arrived the next morning, she was still sitting in the yard, her sister’s head in her lap and blood smeared across her face. 

_We can set it right._ Rebecca’s childish voice echoed in her ear. _All mages are blood mages. They all must die._

 _No._ She thought back. Her reply wasn’t nearly as strong as it used to be. _Not all... Not all_

_Yeeeessssss... Don’t you want to avenge me? Don’t you love me? Kill them for me, Merry! Kill them all!_

She’d been fighting for a long time... but she could never deny her little sister anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm. It turned out much more 'Friday the Thirteenth-ish' than I had originally thought it did. I may eventually take it and rework it.


End file.
